Development of a new microcomputer based CATI software package is proposed which will offer advantages over currently available microcomputer software in the areas of reliability, power, ease of use, and applicability to the needs of governmental agencies and others using telephone interviewing for the purposes of gathering statistics. Phase I will include specification, design, and design verification. Phase 2 will include coding, debugging, testing, and documentation. In Phase 3, the proposed software package will have an excellent chance of gaining a significant market share in this expanding field.